


2018

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she didn't know better, she would think he was having an affair.</p><p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2018

Mary sighed and glanced at the clock as John climbed into bed behind her. 3am.  
That was the third time this week.  
If she didn't know better, she would think he was having an affair.  
Except she did know better.

***********************************

They ran faster along the dark London streets: Sherlock in front, his doctor and blogger trailing not far behind.  
As Sherlock rounded the corner, the shadow they were chasing stood in front of them, gun raised towards Sherlock's head.  
John slipped back and diverted to come up behind the serial rapist and mugger, approaching via a parallel street.

"Drop it!" he commanded calmly and coolly, raising his own weapon.

Greg was quick on the scene, cuffing the man responsible for 12 attacks that week.  
He smiled at the two men who stood leaning against the wall, breaths heavy but laughing. 

As they took a steady walk back to Baker Street, John smiled to himself.  
"Just like old times." he said, turning to Sherlock and noticing him stop for a fraction of a second before he fell back in step with John.

**********************************

Mary glanced at the clock again as John climbed into bed behind her. 3.30am.  
That was the seventeenth time this month.  
If she didn't know better, she would think he was having an affair.  
Except she did know better.

**Author's Note:**

> There probably won't be any bonus fics/chapters today, because it's my birthday (*cough* 21 again *cough* ) and my family flew over from the UK to surprise me!
> 
> I couldn't not post anything though, that would be mean :-)


End file.
